thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney's First Christmas
'Sidney's First Christmas '''is the last episode of Season 2 Plot Christmas was nearing and the engines were excited. Just a week before the special holiday, the Fat Controller came to the sheds. "As you all know, next week is Christmas. Now, Sidney would've spent a whole entire year with us, so we will have a party for him!" he said. The engines blew their whistles in delight. Word soon spread to the Dieselworks about it. Later, at the Dieselworks, Paxton and Norman kept on talking about the party. Sidney rolled up alongside. "Two questions. One, who am I? Two, what are you chattering on about?" Norman rolled his eyes; Sidney was always forgeting who he was. "Follow my lead, young Paxton. Just say that we were talking about Christmas trees." whispered Norman. "Christmas trees? But I don't..." "Quiet, Paxton!" shouted Norman, "Just say what I told you to..." Paxton sighed. "Um, we were just, uh, talking about, um, Christmas trees! That's it! Um, no parties here. Hehe..." Norman glared crossly at Paxton. "What? I hate keeping secrets." Sidney stared. "A secret?" Before the two Diesels could reply, they scampered away. Sidney was upset. At the Centre Island Quarry, BoCo was shunting trucks, when Sidney rolled up. "CoBo, there's a secret going on about a party of some sort. Can you help? Norm and Pax didn't listen to me at all!" he said. BoCo said, "Those two diesels like keeping secrets secret. By the way, my name's BoCo, not CoBo." and BoCo didn't say anymore. Sidney was sad and rolled away. All of the diesels gathered at the Dieselworks and talked about Sidney's party. Mavis said, "It's hard keeping a secret, but I guess I can manage." BoCo was proud. "Good, Mavis. Sidney has suspected something from Paxton, and we must do our best." At the yards, Sidney was in a siding. His driver couldn't make him start. "Come on, you silly Diesel! We need to go to the Dieselworks!" "Why?" asked Sidney. The driver hesitated; he heard about the party from The Fat Controller and didn't want to spoil the surprise, but it turned out Sidney got his answer quickly. Carol raced by with a last-minute train full of guests for the Christmas party. "Coming through! Passengers on board! There mustn't be any delay!" she said as she rushed by. That got Sidney's attention and soon his driver started him up. Sidney oiled sadly towards the Dieselworks. He thought he was having the worst Christmas ever, but then he saw lights outside the Dieselworks. "There must be the party that Pax told me about." he said curiously. When he rolled inside, Thomas and his friends and most of the Diesels were there. They blew their whistles and honked their horns. "Merry Christmas, Sidney!" they all said. Sidney was very pleased. Then, the Fat Controller stepped up. "Sidney, I would like to welcome you to your very own Christmas party!" Sidney thought that it was the best party ever. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *BoCo *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Carol *Sir Topham Hatt *Donald and Douglas ''(cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) Trivia *This episode is similar to the eighth season episode, Don't Tell Thomas. Goofs *There wouldn't be enough room inside of the Dieselworks for all of the engines to fit inside. *The Fat Controller has never made a party for anybody else due to their presence. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes